


kismet

by oniyurii



Category: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean - Fandom, YiZhan, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Destiny, Fate, I Love You, M/M, Magic, Pastlife, Potions, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniyurii/pseuds/oniyurii
Summary: In the year 2020, magic is a myth and not real. What happens when Wang Yi Bo is born into a family of witches and finds his true love?DISCLAIMER!: I do not know anything about potions, magic, and witches! All source is from Google!
Kudos: 2





	kismet

"Get your ass back here, Yi Bo!" shouted a voice from inside the kitchen. Soon followed by heavy footsteps.

Wang Yi Bo, an 18-year-old boy wore a bored expression as he heads back to the kitchen. His grandmother trying her best to teach her grandson about magic and potions. But Wang Yi Bo just wasn't interested in any of this. He called this "uncool" when he learned the fact that he was born into a family of witches.

He grunted as he saw his grandmother putting the quartz crystal in the mixture of lemon juice and sugar. It was a potion for good luck. She was nagging, "Yi Bo-ah this is for your own good!" Yi Bo just rolled his eyes and looked straight at her. She had done with the potion, all it needed was to be activated under the sun for ten minutes.

Grabbing a wood platter, she placed all the small cups on it and handed it to Yi Bo, asking him to put it under the sun. He sighed heavily and walked towards his grandmother and grabbed the platter. He received a light smack on his head as he heard his grandmother saying "I'm doing this for you, ungrateful brat."

Without realizing it, he rolled his eyes again as he walked outside his backyard. He laid the platter on a table and he himself laid on the grass. It only needed 10 minutes, therefore he quickly set a timer and continued zooming out under the sun.

Wang Yi Bo was a very quiet boy in school, he had a few friends but he wouldn't necessarily call them good friends or even best friends. They were just friends to him. Time passed by so fast. The next minute he knew, the timer was already ringing. Lazily, he got up and grabbed the platter. He brought it back inside the house, as he dragged himself to.

His grandmother urged him to drink the potion quickly, with eyes half-lidded, seemingly so tired. He took the cup and drank its content. It wasn't necessarily sour but wasn't sweet either. It had a very awkward taste which made him want to gag. The crystal that he almost swallowed wasn't helping either. If his grandmother hadn't warned about the crystal, it would have already been in his stomach.

For once, he was grateful for his grandmother's loud voice. After putting the cups in the sink, he turned to his grandmother and asked,

"This is all right?"

The grandmother happily nodded and walked to the living room. Yi Bo shook his head at the sight of his grandmother and brought his own two feet to head to his room, upstairs.

It was just a stupid luck potion. How would it even work? Yi Bo never believed in this stuff, and he never will. He found this whole thing ridiculous. To be born into a family of witches were even more ridiculous.

He knew that the next few days were gonna still be the same. Or that was what he wanted to believe in. He stepped into his school and the bell rang, indicating that it was time for the first period. He had mathematics, he sighed super loudly as he dreaded the thought of seeing Mrs. Humphy.

He was a very smart student and he never once liked Mrs. Humphy. The way she taught mathematics was all wrong. Instead of answering straight, she would take much more complicated roads to answer it. To his luck, Mrs. Humphy was on a two-month break as she had family matters to handle. Thus, a new teacher.

He sat at the back, next to the window. It was still early, but the rain poured heavily. He liked this weather. Someone cleared their throat, and it caught young Yi Bo's attention. A young male teacher walked in, he had seen him but never had classes with him.

Liu Haikuan wore a happy expression as he caught everyone's attention. He didn't have the intimidating aura, instead, a very welcoming one. Yi Bo liked this very much, his eyes caught the person who was timidly standing next to Mr Liu.

He had long brown hair, big doe eyes, and a mole near his lips. Yi Bo was caught off guard by his beauty. Truly, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as this person. Luckily he had always kept the seat next to him empty because he hated communications.

The boy named Xiao Zhan shyly introduced himself. He was not from the city which just made him more innocent. Although, Yi Bo listened to everything he said for his introduction he couldn't help but feel like Xiao Zhan was hiding something. He ignored his feelings as he saw Zhan head towards him.

Hands shaking, as he pulled the chair to be seated. Yi Bo looked at him, feeling amused by his actions. However, Yi Bo did not introduce himself but tried his best to ignore him. Why? Because he thought Zhan would want his own privacy.

This however made Xiao Zhan more uncomfortable. He felt unwelcomed by Yi Bo and wanted to cry. He thought he could be friends with him but he was wrong. Without him realizing, small tears fell to the table. Yi Bo had a very sharp hearing, and when he hard droplets next to him. He quickly turned around, there he was, Xiao Zhan's pretty face covered by tears as whimpers were muffled against Zhan's palm.

As if Yi Bo's hands had the brain of its own, it decided to grab Zhan's shoulder and gave him an awkward hug. His shoulders stiffened before relaxing into Yi Bo's touch. It was indeed a very heartwarming scene but they were in class. Therefore they were being stared judgingly at by each of their classmates including Liu Haikuan. But instead of judging, he gave a knowing look to the both.

News spread really fast at school, the cold Wang Yi Bo had hugged the new student. He could not dig any ground do just hide himself there. All of a sudden, he recalled the potion that his grandmother had given him. A frown started to grow by the thought of it. See? He never believed in magic and shit! He kicked the pebble, to lend out his frustration.

He had skipped two lessons to avoid seeing his friends. He knew that he would only get teased so instead of facing his friends, where he was sitting in a local burger shop sipping on strawberry milkshake. He stared into the seat in front of him, as he recalled the boy named Xiao Zhan. His voice was sweet like Tennessee honey.

A smile grew, as he remembered what he did to the buy this morning. It had been very awkward after the hug but Yi Bo could not help but have a little soft spot for him. Another question hit him, was he gay? This thought came to his mind when he spotted a mid-20's couple showing public affection. 

Both had really long hairs, tied into a ponytail. One with a blue ribbon and the other red. They were really pretty, they both had very distinctive features. The guy with the red ribbon noticed Yi Bo looking at him. With a smirk planted on his face, he waved at Wang Yi Bo and that's when Yi Bo realized the guy looked like Xiao Zhan.

Was he starting to see things? His eyes widened as he brought his hands to his eyes to rub it and see clearer. The said men with red ribbon were walking towards him, followed by the other tall man with a blue ribbon. It looked like him, it was as if he was looking at a reflection of himself. They both were now seated in front of him, again he tried pinching his arms to see if this were a dream or real life.

"Hello!" the man with red ribbon happily greeted Yi Bo. His head slightly tilted to the left, he answered, "Hi?" It wasn't a greeting but more of a question. "I'm Wei Wuxian and this is my partner Lan Wangji." Yi Bo silently nodded and looked at them both, they really looked like him and Xiao Zhan.

"Hehe!" Wei Wuxian happily smiled at Yi Bo but got a warning from Lan Wangji as he lowly growled "Wei Ying." "It's fine ah, Hanguanjun. I'm sure this kid would understand. He's you!" Wei Wuxian again answered cheerfully. 

Yi Bo tried his best to understand the conversation. _Who were they? Why did they come here to talk to him? What did he mean by "he's you"? Are they someone he knew?_ Way too many thoughts started to pour out, but he was snapped out of it when he heard Lan Wangji spoke.

He seemed somewhat embarrassed, although he had no blush evidently shown on his face, Yi Bo could feel it. 

"Greetings."

Yi Bo blinked his eyes a couple of time, did someone really say "greetings" to him instead of a simple hello? He could only reply with a "hello." And that ended their conversation. It was just way too awkward between them.

"Okay, listen here kid! We're you from the past! :D" 

"Huh?"

"Wait, have you not met someone who looks like me yet?"

"Uh, I have?"

"Great! Actually, we don't have tons of time but-"

Yi Bo's grandmother was heard shouting as soon as she walked in the shop. His eyes widened when he realized his grandmother had found out he skipped school. Her nagging came to a halt as she saw the two gentlemen seated in front of her grandson. Instead of questioning who they were, she gave a warm smile to them. It was as if she knew who they were.

Although Yi Bo thought she had shifted her attention to these both, he was wrong. He received a smack on his head and proceeded to sit next to him. 

"How have you guys been?"

Her eyes crinkling as she smiled. It warmed Yi Bo's eyes whenever he saw his grandmother's smile, it always felt like home. But again, he felt confused. Did she know who these people are?


End file.
